Of Flappy Bird and Broken Desk Chairs
by Edibna
Summary: Flappy Bird is all the rage, and Mindy can't understand why Danny has to kill her addiction.


_**I guess this is set after The Desert, but I don't even know. Recently, my life has been consumed by a stupid game on my cell phone (as are many people's) and so I decided to write a little oneshot about Danny and Mindy! Yay!**_

_**I believe Mindy has a Windows phone, but we're going to pretend Flappy Bird has been released in the Windows market (because I am not sure if it is), and of course, Mindy decided to give it a try because she saw everyone else playing it. **_

_**For those who don't know, Flappy Bird is a simple yet impossible game where you continuously try to get this little ugly bird through some unneeded pipes. If you touch one, you die. And, as I have found out, I die a lot. If you're still not clear about what I am talking about, go play Flappy Bird! It's free and fun, but be warned, you will probably die inside every time the ugly little botoxed bird does. **_

Danny Castellano was reviewing paperwork when he wondered what Mindy was up to. Friday was the last time that she had really talked to him, which was unusual. Over the weekend, Danny was surprised to not even have a text from Mindy. And Monday, she had walked in glued to her phone.

He knew it was probably nothing. Maybe Mindy had found a new boyfriend to talk to. Maybe she was swamped with work or something, but, not so surprisingly, Danny missed her. So, he put down his papers and went to knock on her office door.

"Come in." Came her muttered reply. If Danny hadn't been standing close to the door, he wouldn't have heard her.

"Min, you okay in here?" Danny said. She wasn't at her desk, and it took Danny sweeping her entire office with his eyes before finding Mindy laying on the floor. She was wearing a skirt, and if Danny stepped just two steps to the left… No, he couldn't think like that.

"My life is over, Danny. I mean, seriously, completely over." She said, simply.

"What," He said. "Did your new boyfriend break up with you?"

"I don't have a boyfriend, all I have is a dysfunctional bird who can't fly through pipes." Mindy groaned. "It haunts my dreams, Danny."

"What are you even talking about? Are you drunk?"

"I'm talking about flappy bird!" She snapped. "This stupid game is ruining my life!"

"A game." Danny said, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes." Mindy said, and she reached for her phone, which was one the floor next to her. "It's sad. My high score is only twenty."

"Yeah, okay. Time to put away the phone, Mindy." Danny said, and he grabbed the phone from her. Mindy groaned again. "Is this what you were doing all weekend?"

"Yes. I didn't even leave my apartment." Mindy said, and she looked up at him. "Can I have my phone back? I think I'm going through withdrawal."

"No." Danny said. "Every addict needs withdrawal, Mindy. I'm taking your phone with me back to my office."

"Danny!" Mindy said, sitting up. "You can't take my phone! I need it!"

"You're right." Danny said. "But I don't know how to delete games off this thing, so if you get a call, I'll let you know. Bye, Min."

"Danny!" Mindy called, but Danny was already out the door and back into his own office.

"So," Danny muttered to himself. "Flappy Bird."

He clicked on the game and saw the screen come onto Mindy's phone. He looked up to make sure that his door was shut, before he hit start and began to play.

The little bird bounced at his finger hit the touch screen, but then fell to the ground, and the game was over.

"What? That's it?" Danny said. "How do you get the damn thing to fly?"

Rolling his eyes, he hit play once more, and saw the bird come back onto the screen. This time, he managed to keep the bird in the air, before a pole came on the screen, and he died.

"What is the point of this?" He said, as he hit the play button one more time.

Mindy sighed as she sat back in her chair. She literally had nothing to do now that her phone was taken away from her, and she didn't have any patients until after lunch. Stupid Danny. Why did he have to care enough to take her phone from her? She was fine! She just wanted to beat her high score in Flappy Bird.

She walked out of her office, and started a conversation with Betsy, occasionally glancing in Danny's office to see if he was in there. Naturally, he was. So, she would wait until he left.

"Dr. L, why do you keep glancing over at Doctor Castellano's office?" Betsy suddenly asked. Mindy turned to her, tearing her eyes away from Danny's hunched form through the window.

"Betsy, have you ever played Flappy Bird?" Mindy asked.

"Oh, no." Betsey said. "It made my grandma break my dad's tablet. I don't want to be a part of it."

"You're so lame." Mindy said. "What was your grandma's high score?"

"Twenty or so. Why?"

"Ugh, that's the same as mine!" Mindy said. "I'm sharing the same high score as a grandma. Anyways, Danny took my phone and I'm going through serious withdrawal. If I don't play Flappy Bird soon, I might die."

"But, Dr. Lahiri, it's just a game."

"No, it means everything." Mindy said, and she looked back at Danny's office. "I need to create a distraction to get Danny out of his office."

"Hey, guys!" Morgan said, walking up to Betsy and Mindy. He held out his phone. "Look what I got on Flappy Bird!"

"Are you serious, Morgan? You got forty?" Mindy exclaimed, outraged that Morgan of all people was able to beat her high score. "That is it! That is the last straw."

"Dr. L?" Morgan said. "Are you okay?"

"Danny!" She yelled, storming into his office without knocking. She slammed the door behind her, shutting her and Danny off from the office. "I need my phone back so I can play Flappy Bird!"

"Dammit!" Danny yelled, looking up at her. He had his red glasses on. "You made me lose! I was at ten and you made me lose!"

"What are you even talking about?" Mindy said, but then she realized she didn't care and walked over to him. "I'm taking this back."

Mindy tried to grab her phone, only for Danny to snatch it away from her. "No, I told you. You don't get this back."

"I want to play Flappy Bird!" Mindy said, reaching over him to try and get her phone back.

"Too bad! I'm playing it now!"

Mindy stopped, still reaching over Danny as the realization his her. "Danny, are you addicted to Flappy Bird?"

"No!" Danny said. "I can stop whenever I want to."

"Yeah, right. Say that when you're up at three in the morning trying to beat your high score." Mindy said, standing up and crossing her arms over her chest.

"You were up until three in the morning playing this game?" Danny said. "Are you serious?"

"Whatever. What's your high score?" Mindy said, narrowing her eyes. She sat on his desk, and Danny moved her phone over into the hand that was farthest away from her.

"Not very high. How did you even get to twenty?" Danny asked.

"I'm just talented." Mindy said. "Now give me my phone back!"

She reached over, and Danny moved quickly to lean away from her once again. "No! This is for your own protection, Mindy!"

"Danny!" Mindy yelled, and she stood on her feet to get better leverage. She put a hand on his shoulder as Danny lifted her phone into the air. He leaned away just as she did so, and they heard a snap.

Danny and Mindy were going to have to consult Jeremy about getting stronger desk chairs.

Somehow, with Danny and Mindy fighting over her simple phone, they broke their chair Danny had been sitting in, sending them both tumbling onto the floor, Mindy on top of Danny.

Before either of them could sort through what had just happened, Danny's office door had flown open, and most of the entire office had clambered to see what the loud noise was in the office.

What they saw, however, was Danny on the floor, with Mindy's phone in his hand, and Mindy on top of him, but at an angle that her boobs were directly in his face.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing?" Jeremy said, being at the front of the crowd gathered around Danny's office door.

"Uh…" Danny said, very intellectually.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Mindy said, as she rushed to get off of her friend. "That stupid chair broke!"

"It was all Flappy Bird." Danny said, as if that explanation would somehow make it all better. Jeremy shook his head.

"Do you seriously expect me to believe this was all caused by a game?"

"It's true! Danny took my phone, and I was trying to get it back! Nothing happened! Betsey knows!" Mindy said, pointing to the brown haired girl in the crowd.

"I don't know anything!" Betsey said, her face red as she rushed away from the people, and hid behind her desk.

"Look, don't bring Betsey into this." Morgan said, standing next to Jeremy. "But, I think it's true, Dr. Reed. Mindy did storm into his office when I mentioned Flappy Bird."

"See?" Danny said. "Now everyone get out of here. I have work to do."

People began to shuffle away, half convinced that it probably was nothing going on with Danny and Mindy, but Jeremy stayed, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"If you two are going to do things during office hours, make sure you don't break any more chairs, okay? I'm not dumb enough to believe that Danny actually knows how to play Flappy Bird…"

"Hey!" Danny said. "I got to ten!"

"Yeah, right." Jeremy said. "You two continue doing whatever you were doing. I'm leaving."

Jeremy rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him. Danny glared at his now shut door.

"Okay…" Mindy said. "I think the lesson we both need to learn from this, is that you should always let me play Flappy Bird."

"This stupid game broke a chair." Danny said. "It's dangerous."

"So is smoking, Danny. But you do it anyways." Mindy said, reaching to grab her phone again. Danny moved away again, and Mindy frowned with determination.

The match was on.

With the renewed rattling coming from Danny's office, Betsy decided to stop Jeremy as he walked past.

"I was sure that Mindy wanted her phone back, Dr. Reed, but this has been going on for awhile. Should we be worried?"

"I don't think so." Jeremy said. "I seriously doubt it's about the game anymore, anyways."

"Do you think they are hooking up?" Betsey said, lowering her voice so no one would hear.

"I know they are hooking up." Jeremy said.

And he wasn't wrong. After all, there was only so many things Danny and Mindy could break before it got suspicious.

_**Wasn't that cute? If you liked it, be sure to review! Also, just because I can, what is everyone's score on Flappy Bird? Mine is 91, but that took me all week to get! **_


End file.
